


Late and Lost

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bottom Jim, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Mild Language, Virgin Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are arguing again, over who's fault it is being late for a party.  </p><p>(2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late and Lost

Late and Lost  
By Patt  
Prompt Word: Lost  
Word Count: 1,411

“Oh this is perfect, Sandburg, we’re not only late for Simon’s birthday party, but we’re lost,” Jim said angrily. 

“Hey, I told you to turn back there a ways and you said it wasn’t the right place. I think it was,” Blair countered. 

“You’re so full of shit, Sandburg, it isn’t even funny,” Jim argued. 

“You didn’t even want to go to the fucking party, so I don’t want to hear about it,” Blair reasoned. 

“It’s his birthday; we’re supposed to be his friends. Now what do you suggest we do?” Jim wondered. 

“Call him and tell him we’re lost,” Blair stated. 

Jim looked at Blair like he had grown a second head and said, “You’re joking, right? I’m not admitting to Simon that we got lost going to his girlfriend’s house. I’m never admitting to that.”

“Pull over right here and park a minute,” Blair ordered and Jim followed the instructions. He pulled over and parked. 

“Now what?” Jim asked. 

“You said there had to be a good reason to be late or not go, right?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, so what is the reason?” Jim inquired. 

Blair smiled evilly at Jim and said, “We’re going to make-out in the truck and there will be no way we can show up to his party like that.”

Jim looked at him again, like he had grown a second head. “Blair, we’re not together.”

“But we could be, right?” Blair admitted. 

Jim was in shock and didn’t know what to say to any of this. “I need to call Simon and tell him we’re going to be late.”

“You’re just going to ignore what I said, aren’t you?” Blair remarked. 

“No, I need to call Simon and let him know that we won’t be there right away,” Jim said. 

Blair moved closer to Jim and felt Jim tense up and asked, “Are you okay with this, or do you want to punch me out?”

“I’d never hurt you,” Jim said trying to smile. 

“Good…” Blair moved closer to Jim and was practically on top of him and began to kiss Jim’s neck. 

Jim moaned and Blair knew that this might work out all right. Blair pulled Jim’s lips next to his lips and gave Jim their first kiss. It continued until Blair started to give his wandering hands something to do. Blair’s hand rubbed across Jim’s groin and felt how hard Jim was. This tickled Blair to no end. He began to rub his hand softly across Jim’s zippered jeans and Jim was thrusting into Blair’s hot hand. 

“You like this don’t you?” Blair asked. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Jim answered. 

“Is this a good enough reason to be late and lost?” Blair inquired. 

“Fuck Simon’s party,” Jim said before he started rubbing Blair’s cock through his jeans. Both men were really close and were panting and grunting in time with each other. 

“Let’s go home,” Jim suggested. 

“What if I give you a blow-job right now?” Blair offered. 

“Fuck…” Jim leaned back and let Blair open up his jeans and pull his cock out. Blair was very gentle not wanting to spook Jim. He moved down and took Jim into his warm inviting mouth and sucked about four times and Jim came without any warning at all. Blair swallowed all of it, and licked his lips and then Jim’s cock before putting Jim back inside his jeans. 

“Sorry, Chief. I usually don’t come that fast, but you’re really good at it,” Jim said smiling. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you did me,” Blair suggested. 

Jim pulled Blair in for a kiss first and then pushed him over to the other side of the truck. He undid Blair’s jeans and pulled Blair’s cock out and began to suck, chew and lick it. Blair began thrusting almost immediately knowing he wasn’t going to last long either. Man, first times sucked sometimes. Jim sucked Blair’s cock down his throat as deep as he could and began to suck in earnest. Blair came quickly and without warning for Jim. Jim didn’t seem to mind. He stayed down there for a little while, licking and cleaning Blair off before he put Blair’s cock back inside his pants. 

“Whoa!” Blair said. 

“I know, this was totally unexpected,” Jim said. 

“Well, maybe not totally. I’ve wanted you for a long while. How about you?” Blair inquired. 

“Honestly, Blair, I hadn’t really thought about it until you said something and then it sounded pretty hot. So it must have been in my subconscious mind, right?” Jim replied. 

“You just hopped the fence because it sounded hot? Jim, please tell me you’ve been with a guy before,” Blair pleaded. 

“I haven’t. This is my first time and I have to tell you, it was pretty fucking hot,” Jim stated. 

“Oh shit… I never do virgins.”

“I beg to differ,” Jim teased as he pulled Blair in for a kiss.

“Don’t be kissing me. I’m an asshole. I thought you had played both sides, I didn’t know you were a fucking virgin,” Blair rationalized. 

“Hey, I loved it, so what’s the problem?” Jim asked. 

“I could have been anyone giving you head and you would have been grateful. I know you haven’t been dating a lot lately. You must have been super horny,” Blair defended. 

“Excuse me? You think I would have come that fast for anyone? I don’t think so. I’ve had blowjobs before and I never came that fast. I liked that it was you. What can I say?” Jim informed Blair.

“Call Simon and tell him we’ll be there in a few,” Blair said, switching subjects all together. 

“You want to go to Simon’s instead of home?” Jim barked. 

“Yes, we promised Simon we would be there and I think it’s important that we make an appearance,” Blair believed this to be true. 

“Whatever…” Jim pulled his cell out and called Simon. 

“Banks.”

“Simon, we’re late and lost, so we won’t be there for a while,” Jim said. 

“Everyone has left, Jim. It’s late. So just find your way back home and I’ll see you at the station tomorrow,” Simon ordered. 

“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Jim answered. Jim turned to Blair and said, “Everyone is gone already, so I guess we’ll just go home.”

“Yeah, we need to go home,” Blair agreed. 

“Blair, I really did like what happened tonight. I wish you weren’t so angry about it,” Jim declared. 

“Like I said, you would have enjoyed anyone giving you a blowjob, so it’s not that big of a deal,” Blair sounded depressed. 

“I think I love you,” Jim said softly. 

“How can you love me? You’re just horny,” Blair reasoned. 

“Because I was thinking we should go home and fuck around like crazy. I don’t usually think that about someone I’m not attracted to. In fact, someone I don’t love,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, you don’t love me,” Blair argued. 

“Yes, I do,” Jim countered. 

“Well, I love you too, but I don’t think it’ll matter. When it comes time to let me fuck you, you’re going to freak out,” Blair warned. 

“I say we try it and see. I’d like you to fuck me tonight. How about it?” Jim asked. 

“You would let me fuck you?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, I would. I’ve often wondered about guys, you know? So I think I had feelings for men years ago, but I never acted on it until tonight. I really liked tonight,” Jim was rambling. 

“Jim, you mean too much to me to have us break up as friends. Would that happen if I fuck you?” 

“I don’t think so. I love you, you love me, we should be happy together, not arguing. Now let’s go home and fuck like bunnies,” Jim started the truck up and turned it around. 

“I do love you,” Blair declared. 

“And I love you. Now let’s see how well you can fuck me when we get home,” Jim put the light on his truck and sped home. 

“And you’re not just horny?” Blair asked nervously. 

“If I was, I could take care of myself. I want you,” Jim confessed. 

Blair held Jim’s hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel and they just held hands all the way home. 

Blair was a nervous wreck, but he was willing to try this out and see if Jim was right. He wanted Jim’s ass badly. Maybe this was the perfect outcome. 

Thank god, they had been late and lost. 

The end


End file.
